To prevent undesirable spoilage of grain and other organic materials while stored in grain storage bins, it is known to be desirable aerate the grain by using a blower to force and air flow through the storage bin. Examples of prior art grain bin aeration systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,520 by Sukup, U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,894 by Noyes et al, and U.S. 2011/0219638 by Schreiner. In each instance in the prior art blowers are used to force the airflow upwardly through the grain for being exhausted at the top end of the bin. Due to moist air being denser, the heavier most air naturally settles towards the bottom of the grain bin. Accordingly known blower arrangement are inefficient in that the blower must force the heavier moist air settled at the bottom of the bin upwardly through the entire contents of the bin to be exhausted at the top end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,302 by Primus discloses another example of a grain drying system, but the system requires two bins to be operated in tandem such that it is not adaptable to existing bin structures. Furthermore, the drying step occurs primarily in a first bin where the blower is again oriented in a manner where it must inefficiently force the denser moist air upwardly through the grain.